A duck's tale
by Paulie MickyJ
Summary: Fakir remembers the day she flew away and she is returning back.


The green eyed man was looking at the lake from his window. There was no yellow duckling waiting for him. He packed his satchel with pens, paper, ink and a yellow feather. Soon the longed legged man was on his way towards the lake. Raven haired was watching his still reflection in the lake. The lake was once the lake of despair, which was a metaphor in a tragic story. Now it was a beautiful lake which bought memories both sad and happy. Here, in front of this lake he had cried to someone about his weakness. This lake was the witness of the love that sprouted in the heart of little duckling for her prince. The lake was the seal on the promise he made- to forever with her. His eyes stretched unto the horizon, waiting for someone. The eyes were not sad, neither happy, but there was a hope flickering in them. He was waiting; he started waiting the day his little moron left. He can still remember that particular day, two years before …

It was almost after one year of the great fight between the Raven and Mythos and her hope. The writer had to recreate stories for every individual. He had to rewrite every detail of their lives and the history of town. Not only people but he had to put every other creature to their respective normal self, from Mr. Cat to Miss Goat. He had to let the fictions characters go back to story, bought the real one to reality. Everything was set to normal, except the story of the little duckling. His heart wanted to use his power to bring back the clumsy girl, but his mind did not support his desire. Strangely he found the little duck was never whole heartedly involved in her duckish activities. She always came flapping to him, he read out all the stories he wrote for town people and she enjoyed them. She loved how he had given happy endings to her close friend, the blonde and pink haired girl. With every new story she heard, he saw a small sadness grow in those clear blue eyes. She was happy for others, that was her nature both in human and her duckling body. Soon all the stories and the tragedies of the dead writer were turned in to happy endings. When the last story was finished, the raven hair went to the lake to meet her. He was happy for everyone but confused for the duck. He had carefully webbed the treads into The Prince and Raven. He mentioned "Let all the creation from book return to their fairyland and all the reality dwellers remember the things they forget and return to their true form". He wrote this for the characters he missed He divided the boundaries of fiction and reality again. He secretly hoped this helped the little duck find her memories back if she is real or return to fairyland. But nothing happened when he found the duck was finding it hard to communicate with other ducks. He read her the last story and asked..

"Do you remember your family now?"

"Quack" the duck saying with a sigh..

"Can you recall the first time you met Mytho was?"

"Quack Quack" with hope..

"So you don't remember anything before that?"

"Quack" with a nod.

"Now I get it, you were created on spot, you don't belong to fiction or reality."

"QUACK" the yellow duckling shouted…

"Well let's put it this way, you were created to start the story. The story was in a limbo, you acted as a key to unlock the door. You set the story in motion, as soon as you entered academy people thought you were a part of us. Now that the story ended people forgot about you. You were a created with no attachments to serve a tragedy. Your duck form was to add more drama to a tragic end; you were destined to never have a happy ending. Had you confessed you would have been speck of light. Since Rue proclaimed true love, you did not meet tragic end. You had no family or real belonging so your death was to be of less significance. Now that you saved us, you still have no one to call as yours."

"Quack" she said with a sad heart.

"That bastard, he wanted to enjoy the last laugh, he still wanted his tragedy to come to life"

"Quack"…

The raven haired boy understood she was worried about her existence; she was living yet a creation of imagination. She single heartedly created hopes in doomed hearts. But that tragic lover writer did not want her to have a life of surety.

"What do we do?" was all the green eyed man could ask her.

She turned her gaze into his deep eyes giving him a hope. Soon both their eyes turned towards horizon and they saw the sunrise. The blue eyes shined as if they had discovered something unknown to him.

"Quack"

"Yes I am listening"

"Quack, quackkkk, quaackkk, quack" looking at horizon she said.

"You want to go and explore the world"

She nodded. "Quack, quaccckk, quack , quackkk quack" biting his small finger.

"You promise to return again with your purpose for living"

"Quack" she nodded, "Quack, quack?"

"Will I be fine?" "Well, you are the only friend I have but you should go" "I will visit the lake everyday till you return. I promised to stay by you forever and I promise to wait for you forever."

"Quaaack" with teary eyes she thanked him and took her flight, glancing one last time at the Knight, she was lost to horizon.

"Idiot! You are not just a friend, I love you and will wait for you, promise" He turned around to find her yellow feather, he picked it up and went on to write more stories which would be happy and full of hope.

It was two years since then, he visited the lake everyday with new stories and he read them out alone. He believed the words would travel with air and reach her one day. His love for her was ever increasing and his hope told him she was safe and well. He had graduated from Kinkan Academy, now he taught there in the dance drama division. He loved both writing and ballet hence dance drama provided him both. He was visited by Mythos and Rue every spring, they asked about the yellow Duck, to have no news. Autor, Mythos, Rue were the only people who remembered that there was a duck like girl with them. Life was moving on like normal life would; no cats taught ballet, no one had a sudden outburst of emotions. Even Lillie and Pike had managed their own love story without the knight's interference. Lillie had fallen in love with the equal melodramatic Femio. On the other hand Pike fell for the intellectual cousin of his Autor. He found a strange sense love flowing in the air; everyone had someone to share their lives with. Freya found Alex, Lysander loved Hermia, his adopted father found Audery. Mr. Cat was adopted by a family. There was a sense of belonging, which the town lacked before. He only had his pen and hope to belong to that one girl he loved.

In this lake she tried to drown, here he danced with her. Here he realized the warm feeling inside his heart was Love. Love for the duck like girl, his little moron who did nothing right. Yet he loved her presence. It was the last time he danced with her. The lake had seen it all happen. The beginning of end and end of beginning.

"Fakir" said a voice of high pitch, but slowly.

Suddenly the Knight looked bright and turned around, to the voice he longed for so long.

"How?" was the only word he could utter..

"I missed you Fakir" the petty girl hugged him.

The girl had grown taller than before; the eyes were clear blue, the orange hair braided. She was dressed in green blouse and pink shorts and duck shoes. Now she looked more beautiful and grown from her childish appearance. The Hug grew tighter and securing around him. He loved her more with every moment gone.

"Ahiru" "I missed you too moron"

Ahiru had waited to hear her name for two years, she was separated from the man who had kept every promise he made. She was in love with him, a love she could speak off. This time she would utter her feelings not only by ballet but by words.

"Fakir, I love you" blushing harder.

A chuckled Fakir was spellbound that, finally the feelings he harbored for all this days had been reciprocated without ever asking.

"I Love you, I have loved you since the day you mimed" He pulled her face closer to his, placing his lips on her forehead. He rubbed his hand over her orange hair and rested his chin on her head.

"But how did you become human?" Fakir could not find any loop holes in the story when he fixed. Nor was the evil writer ever entering this town. So how did she?

Ahiru arranged her thoughts and opened her lips to tell what had happened.

"Hmm Fakir, remember how you told you could write stories for me. You said you would change all the tragedies to happy endings by the evil writer. Well I realized since this story came to end the town would grow normal. You changed rest of the tragedies so I thought there might be more towns like Kinkan. So I travelled two years to different towns with their own tragedies intermingled with fiction. Every town needed their own share of hope. So I tried to fulfill my purpose to manifest the happy endings you wrote. Strangely every town I visited had come to the final part. As if you wrote the story for me to finish. Each town I helped, the more I could hear your stories. All this stories were coming true when I met the town people. You said I was the key to motion. So I set all the stories to motion. Finally I met him in the last town. Where the sadistic writer was soon fading to the other side. He was trapped in his own stories; he created me to change his own reality. Hence we both set him free, the final story you wrote gave his most tragic character peace and peace to his heart. Before leaving he gave me the wish to undo one deed upon me. I quacked that I wanted to tell my true feelings to the one I love and never turn speck of light. He laughed and I realized I was girl; he gave me voice, the human voice. I thought he would grant me a day to speak to you. But he turned me to the girl me. After that he asked me to cherish the one I love and he faded away."

Now Fakir realized why his desire to give happy endings to all the characters from various tragedies was leading him too. The sadistic writer wanted his freedom from his own world of imagination. His characters had developed the stories and Ahiru was his key to roll the ball in motion. Every story had frozen in its last part, because some character defied their fate. Ahiru was the source of Hope to all.

"Ahiru, I love you for being so brave" he drew her to a kiss he had desired for eons. Ahiru melted at the touch of his lips. The warm lips had left a impression of love on her.

"hmm, Fakir,"

"yes Ahiru"

"aee, aww its nothing"

"Moron say it will you, I beg thee"

"hmm It was my first kiss"

Fakir's eyes opened wide, so did his grin, he pulled the petty duck into his embrace. He became happier at the thought that Ahiru never kissed Mythos but him.

"Well, we have to decide on what to do next, for now let's go to our lake house. You have lot to catch up to. You still need to study, and I will be your teacher. We have to write to Rue and Mythos about your return. We have to talk about many things, your weird friends found love too, Mr. Cat got adopted, and,,,"

"Fakir"… Ahiru cut in. "Can we just concentrate on each other"

So now it was the writers turn to walk towards his happy ending with little moron.


End file.
